


BRB

by KittyViolet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Shower Sex, Triple Drabble, Vibrators, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyViolet/pseuds/KittyViolet
Relationships: Melinda May/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	BRB

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



“¡Alcachofa mala!” Yo-Yo frowned, shaking her still-dry hair loose. Blue goo clung to her shoulders.

“You ate a bad artichoke?” Agent May asked. The hot falling water let her straight hair shine.

“Bad showerhead.” May’s shower, next to Yo-Yo’s, roared. “I wish HYDRA used only bullets, not these blob-cannons. Who do they think they are?”

“Everyone thinks they’re the goo guys.” May nodded. “Come here.”

Yo-Yo ambled across the wet tile. “Are you inviting…?”

“I am.” Dried on her shoulders and back, the now-harmless HYDRA goo still felt gross; up against May’s strong body, the Colombian agent exhaled in delight as the hot water hit the remains of the clay.

”While you’re here, scrub me?” May asked shyly. 

Elena Rodriguez realized her favorite scrub-brush was gone.

“Brb,” Yo-Yo said, zipping away, out of the shower, up the stairs to her bedroom, reaching under her pile of clean towels to grab her favorite scrubby, and then back with two towels and that knobby silver brush. Still nude, still warm, Yo-yo placed the towels on a bench and then let her powers bring her back to May.

“Oh. Be right back,” May realized, then relaxed as Yo-Yo scrubbed and massaged the knots, first her shoulders, then the base of her spine. 

“Something Daisy says. Internet slang?” Yo-Yo’s now-clean body felt… not just clean and warm and wet, but wet in new ways.

“Mmmmm?” May asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Mmmmm?” Elena raised both eyebrows. Her brush moved, bolder, up Agent May’s hips. “Keep going?”

SHIELD's toughest fighter nodded, closing her eyes. “I needed this.” Soft, warm and wet, Yo-Yo bent towards May.

"Someone might walk in on us."

"So?"

“When Mac touches me this way,” Yo-yo said, “we have… waterproof technology.”

May gave a rare smile. “Go get your most advanced technology.”

“Brb.”


End file.
